Naruto e Hinata - Melhor missão da minha vida
by Jessica Sidle
Summary: Naruto e Hinata são chamados na sala de Tsunade, onde ela passa uma missão totalmente estranha para os dois. E agora como eles vão se adaptar a isso?Esses conseguirão completar a missão? Essa é minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem.
1. Iniciando a missão

Uma missão inusitada

Iniciando a missão

Eram dois companheiros, cada um com 19 anos, com habilidades ninjas distintas, que se juntaram para realizar uma missão diferente de tudo que já tinham feito.

Naruto e Hinata receberam as ordens de Tsunade para vigiar um possível espião, Suri, que se passava por visitante na vila e agora estava de saída.

"Beleza!" Exclamou Naruto. "Mas por que nós dois e não só a Hinata? Seu byakugan já faz muito bem o trabalho." Questionou um pouco curioso.

"Aí que tá." Disse Tsunade. "Eu disse para Suri que um casal daqui da vila estava de viagem para o mesmo lugar e que ele fosse com eles, pois seria mais seguro".

"M-mas como assim?" Hinata gaguejou em quanto Naruto continuava confuso.

"O seu byakugan é essencial pra essa missão, por ser uma espionagem, e como ele acha que vai viajar com um casal de namorados, chamei o Naruto pra fazer esse papel e também será de grande ajuda caso ocorra lutas, eu disse a Suri que vocês estavam comemorando um ano de namoro, então ele vai mostrar os melhores lugares de sua vila e vocês aproveitarão para ficar de olho nele.

"Tudo bem." Disse Naruto ainda meio confuso. "Mas como agente vai fazer isso se agente se conhece muito pouco?"

"Então, perto dele vocês terão que mostrar máximo de intimidade possível, terão que andar abraçados ou no mínimo de mãos dadas. E quanto a se conhecerem recomendo que marquem de se encontrarem hoje, por que amanhã cedo sairão em viagem. Agora vão!"

"Hai!" Os dois responderam em uníssono.

Ambos saíram juntos, mas Hinata estava distante em seu pensamento.

"Só pode ser um sonho, eu vou sair sozinha em uma missão com o Naruto e ainda vou fingir ser sua namorada, eu nem acredito!" Pensava empolgada até ser trazida de volta ao mundo real por Naruto chamando seu nome.

"Hey Hinata, Hinata!"

"Ah, oi Naruto, o que foi?"

"O que você acha da missão?"

"Eu acho que não vai ser fácil, mas também não vai ser difícil." Disse tímida "Mas eu tô meio insegura em fingir o namoro, eu não faço ideia do que fazer." Completou corando o rosto como de costume.

"Então, sobre isso, porque não vamos tomar um sorvete e depois jantamos no Ichiraku para nos conhecermos melhor?" Disse Naruto meio envergonhado coçando a cabeça e com um sorriso desajeitado.

"S-serio?" Disse Hinata corando ainda mais.

"Claro, por que não!" Concluiu Naruto agora com um sorriso mais confiante.

"Tudo bem então." Disse Hinata de cabeça baixa ainda envergonhada.

Eles passaram o dia inteiro juntos conversando animadamente, tomaram sorvete de tarde e depois jantaram no Ichiraku como Naruto tinha dito.

Ele pagou a conta e os dois foram embora, o caminho até a casa de Hinata estava sento tranquilo até que Naruto segura a mão de Hinata, ela num choque para de caminhar, Naruto percebe sua reação então solta a sua mão e diz.

"Desculpa Hinata, eu sei que é um incômodo pra você uma menina rica e futura líder do seu clã, ficar assim com um garoto como eu, mas é que precisamos nos acostumar. E também, eu vi o Suri passar então fiz isso para que amanhã ele não desconfiasse de nada."

Hinata toda vermelha e sem jeito falou timidamente.

"Tudo bem Naruto, é que eu não tô acostumada com isso e me assustei um pouco."

"Tá legal." Respondeu Naruto com seu jeito extrovertido. "Posso?" Perguntou segurando a mão de Hinata. Ela fica mais corada ainda e afirma com a cabeça.

E assim eles vão até a casa de Hinata, eles se despedem e Naruto diz que vai pegá-la pela manhã par a missão.


	2. Sinto que estou gostando disso

Uma missão inusitada

Sinto que estou gostando disso

A noite passa e a hora do inicio da missão se aproxima. No portão da vila estão Tsunade, Suri, Naruto e Hinata que chegaram um pouco depois conversando sobre os detalhes do que seria feito. Eles se despedem de Tsunade e vão.

Durante a viagem conversaram sobre muitas coisas, Hinata como era mais esperta fazia perguntas quq poderiam ajuda-los, mas sempre com cuidado para que Suri não desconfiasse e assim a viagem foi tranquila e animada.

Quando chegaram à vila de Suri, Naruto e Hinata se hospedaram no mesmo hotel em que ele morava e ficaram no quarto ao lado dele. Alugaram um único quarto para os dois, já que para Suri eles eram namorados. Quando Naruto E Hinata entraram no quarto ficaram meio sem jeito, pois só havia uma cama de casal, ambos entraram sem dizer nada até que Naruto quebrou o clima desconfortável.

"Então... Você pode tomar banho primeiro, eu espero."

"Ta bom." Respondeu Hinata já pegando suas roupas e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Hinata entrou no banheiro, trancou a porta e encostou na mesma pensando.

"Eu não acredito... primeiro todo aquele clima romântico com o Naruto, agora eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto, ou melhor, na mesma cama que ele, mas..., Não acredito! Agora que eu lembrei. Eu só trouxe um pijama super curto pra dormir, Kami o que eu faço. Hinata para com isso e entra logo no chuveiro o Naruto tá lá esperando querendo tomar um banho tbm."

Naruto por sua vez colocou suas malas e as da Hinata no lugar e deitou na cama esperando ela sair.

Ao ver Hinata saindo do banheiro com seu pijama que favorecia muito seu corpo e seu cabelo molhado Naruto Ficou sem ação, Hinata corou um pouco ao ver que ele a olhava, mas juntou coragem e disse.

"Pode ir agora Naruto-kun"

"Ah! To indo." Respondeu pegando a toalha e sua bermuda, quando passou ao lado de Hinata disse sem parar de andar.

"Você ficou linda nesse pijama."

Hinata ficou estática e corou violentamente na mesma hora.

Quando Naruto saiu do banheiro ela já estava dormindo, então ele deitou ao seu lado, a cobriu e falou em seu ouvido.

"Boa noite Hinata-chan"

Na manha seguinte ambos acordaram cedo, Suri havia marcado de mostrar alguns llugares da vila para ele.

Quando era 9h em ponto os Naruto e HInata se encontraram com ele na lanchonete do hotel e saíram. A cada lugar que eles paravam Suri os deixava um pouco sozinhos e ficava observando de longe, apesar de ser um espião ele achava que os dois formavam um belo casal e queria que eles aproveitassem o máximo, já que eles não tinham nada a ver com o que ele estava planejando fazer.

Naruto e Hinata não deixavam nada que Suri fizesse passar despercebido, mas mesmo assim aproveitavam a viagem e tbm já estavam se acostumando a fingir que eram namorados. Sempre quando Suri os deixava sozinhos Naruto fazia alguma palhaçada para Hinata que se divertia muito com isso. Nesse momento os dois estavam sentados em um banco de frente para um lago, estavam abraçados, pois Suri estava em um banco próximo dali. Naruto havia falado algo que Hinata achou muito engraçado, mas ele não sabia o que era ele perguntava pra Hinata, mas ela não falava então ele começou a fazer cócegas nela para fazê-la falar ambos estavam rindo e se divertindo muito até que Suri os interrompeu.

"Desculpa estar atrapalhando, mas está chegando a hora do jantar, precisamos ir agora amanha bem cedo eu vou mostrar outros lugares pra vocês aproveitarem."

Naruto e HInata se entreolharam, mas Suri não tinha feito nada de suspeito até agora.

No caminho de volta para o hotel Suri foi na frente deixando Naruto e Hinata mais atrás, eles estavam conversando sobre a vista do lago e como aquele lugar era lindo e sem perceber Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata, como da primeira vez ela se assustou mas não parou de andar, ela olhou pra ele que lhe deu um lindo sorriso, ela então retribuiu da mesma forma. Ela estava muito feliz com tudo que estava acontecendo e Naruto ainda não sabia o porquê, mas tbm estava se sentindo muito leve e feliz.


	3. Descobertas

Descobertas

Três dias se passaram e nada de suspeito, até à tarde do mesmo dia. Como sempre Suri levou Naruto e Hinata para conhecer um lugar novo e saiu de perto deixando os dois sozinhos, mas em certo momento ele foi se afastando e nisso Hinata percebeu chamando a atenção de Naruto. Os dois começaram a seguir Suri até chegarem a uma casa cercada por arvores grandes, Suri entrou na mesma enquanto Naruto e Hinata ficaram espiando pela janela. Na casa estava Suri e mais três homens conversando sobre a ida de Suri à Konoha, quando uma abelha começou a perturbar Naruto, até que ele se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de Hinata chamando atenção dos criminosos. Eles iriam descobrir tudo então num impulso Naruto a beijou, ela ficou sem ação e quase desmaiou, mas se segurou para não desconfiarem de nada, e deu certo os homens apenas acharam que os dois eram um casal de pervertidos, o líder deles Motoki depois de presenciar aquela cena disse.

"Ei vocês dois! Saiam daqui agora e vão procurar um motel. Andem logo!"

"Desculpe senhor, não sabíamos que tinha alguém aqui." Respondeu Naruto fingindo que não sabia de nada e ajudou Hinata se levantar.

"Naruto é você?" Perguntou Suri um pouco confuso.

"Suri, você tá aqui!" Exclamou Naruto fingindo estar surpreso.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Voltou a perguntar Suri.

"É que eu e a Hinata vimos você sair de onde estávamos e achamos melhor te seguir pra não ficarmos perdidos, mas não resolveu muito agente te perdeu mesmo assim, então encontramos esse lugar e resolvemos aproveitar." Naruto disse isso com um tom malicioso de propósito, e olhou pra Hinata que corou um pouco.

Suri acreditou na explicação, então disse para Motoki que estava tudo bem, explicou para Naruto o caminho para chegar ao hotel e pediu para que os dois fossem na frente.

Então Naruto e Hinata foram embora sem tocar no assunto do beijo, até que Naruto resolve falar.

"Hinata desculpa ter te beijado daquele jeito é que se eles nos vissem lá iriam descobrir tudo e o nosso plano ia por agua a baixo, desculpa eu sei que você não deve ter gostado e que..."

"Naruto calma eu sei que você fez isso pela missão e também sei que você não usaria isso pra se aproveitar." Falou Hinata tentando acalmá-lo.

"Tudo bem Hinata, mas deve ter sido horrível pra você não é? Beijar um cara como eu." Retrucou Naruto ainda preocupado. Hinata corou, abaixou a cabeça e disse quase num sussurro.

"Não Naruto eu gostei, eu é que devo ter beijado mal." Depois de ouvir isso Naruto se acalmou e olhou para Hinata, ela percebeu e o olhou de volta, eles ficaram se encarando e Naruto e disse.

"Não Hinata eu também gostei, foi meu primeiro beijo sabia." Agora ele já falava do seu jeito normal, mas ainda estava um pouco sem jeito, Hinata ainda tímida e um pouco corada disse.

"O meu também."

Naruto deu um sorriso para ela e eles voltaram ao hotel para descansar.

Chegaram, tomaram um banho, desceram para jantar, depois voltaram e ficaram assistindo TV até o sono chegar.

Quando era mais ou menos 21:30h eles escutaram umas conversas e uns barulhos suspeitos vindos do quarto de Suri, Hinata ativou seu byakugan e viu que no quarto além de Suri estavam os outros 3 homens que eles haviam encontrado na casa durante a tarde, além disso tinha um documento na mão de um deles.

Hinata viu o momento que eles saíram do quarto e avisou Naruto para seguirem eles. Os quatro homens andavam apressados pelos corredores do hotel até que um deles desconfiou que estivessem sendo seguidos e voltou para conferir, quando Naruto percebeu segurou Hinata pela cintura, a encostou na parede e disse para ela improvisar, ela corou na hora, mas logo percebeu o que ele quis dizer.

Quando o bandido virou o corredor deu de cara com os dois se agarrando e na hora Hinata disse se fingindo de ofegante.

"Aqui não querido, pelo menos espere até agente chegar no quarto."

Naruto deu vários beijos em seu pescoço subindo até a boca onde deu um beijo e finalizou com um selinho (_Eles já estavam se acostumando com isso neh. hehe._), então disse no mesmo tom que ela.

"É que eu não resisto quando você faz isso amor, mas vamos logo porque eu quero aproveitar o máximo hoje." Em seguida a beijou de novo.

Os dois andavam se agarrando sob o olhar envergonhado do criminoso, pela sena que acabara de presenciar, eles continuaram se agarrando até que o bandido seguiu ao encontro dos outros, Naruto e Hinata se soltaram então Naruto disse.

"Essa foi por pouco, mas agora vamos atrás dele por que eu sinto que vamos pegá-los."

HInata então ativou seu byakugan e viu que eles estavam no corredor atrás dele então ela disse ao Naruto para irem na direção oposta para encurralarem os bandidos.

Quando eles viraram o corredor deram de cara com os quatro bandidos, Suri no reflexo segurou Hinata a fazendo de refém. Naruto ameaçou ir pra cima deles, mas Suri apertou a garganta de Hinata fazendo com que Naruto recuasse. Eles ficaram se encarando até que Motoki se pronunciou.

"Vocês acharam mesmo que esse plano de se passarem por turistas iria dar certo?! Haha! Precisam de muito mais para conseguir me pegar." Naruto ficou em silêncio e ele continuou.

"Como eles sabem de mais se livrem deles." Completou Motoki olhando para Hinata que estava presa por Suri e depois para Naruto que agora já tinha os outros dois capangas o segurando enquanto se debatia tentando se soltar.

Hinata se pronunciando pela primeira vez e também tentando se soltar perguntou.

"Como vocês chegaram aqui tão rápido? Agora mesmo vocês estavam do outro lado do corredor." Ela estava mesmo intrigada, não podia ter se confundido ela tinha certeza que os chakras que viu eram deles.

"Hahaha, como você é uma menina bem bonita e educada eu vou responder." Disse Motoki sínico se aproximando de Hinata."É uma habilidade especial do meu clã é desconhecida porque agente prefere não divulgá-la, ela serve apenas contra ninja rastreadores, podemos fazer com que o chakra de uma pessoa normal fique idêntico ao nosso e ao mesmo tempo esconda nossa verdadeira presença penas com um toque, então agente consegue enganar o ninja rastreador, nem o melhor consegue perceber a diferença." Completou Motoki.

"Então agora eu entendi, desculpa Naruto é por minha causa que agente tá nessa situação." Disse Hinata desapontada consigo mesma.

"Não precisa se desculpar Hinata, você o ouviu, não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer." Disse Naruto a consolando.

"Já chega de conversa fiada, os dois pombinhos já conversaram d+." Falou Motoki pegando sua kunai e indo em direção a Naruto, enquanto Hinata entrava em desespero.

Ele foi se aproximando, encarou Naruto e perguntou.

"Então o que você prefere? Morrer agora ou depois?"

Naruto fez uma cara de deboche e retrucou.

"Não faz diferença, você não vai nos matar."

"Seu moleque insolente você vai pagar por isso." Respondeu Motoki nervoso e levantando sua kunai para acertar Naruto.

No momento do golpe Naruto parou de se mover e Hinata gritou desesperada, até que uma nuvem surgiu em seu lugar, revelando que era clone, Motoki olhou para Hinata que lhe deu um sorriso sínico e também se revelou um clone.

Os quatro homes ficaram sem reação, eles iram fugir quando Naruto apareceu com mais três clones e Hinata, eles encurralaram os quatro homens que logo reconheceram a técnica dos clones e lembraram do cabelo amarelo, se dando conta de que estavam enfrentando Naruto Uzumaki o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e um dos melhores ninjas atualmente, preferiram não reagir pois sabiam que ninjas comuns como eles não teriam chance, então se entregaram sem hesitar.

Depois de prendê-los em um dos quartos Hinata enviou uma carta para a Hokage para que ela mandasse uma equipe de busca levar os criminosos de volta a Konoha.

Como era durante a noite eles resolveram durmir primeiro e voltar para vila de manha. Naruto e Hinata foram para o quarto, Naruto estava todo empolgado pela missão ter sido concluída com sucesso, eles chegaram no quarto e deitaram na cama.

Naruto não parava de comentar todos os detalhes da missão com a Hinata, quando ele olhou pro lado e a viu meio distante, então perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

"Nada não Naruto, é que depois de tudo que aconteceu eu achei que meu sonho fosse se realizar." Falou Hinata meio sem pensar.

Naruto percebeu que ela estava triste, mas não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, então ficou quieto pensando naquilo.

"Do que será que ela tá falando? Como assim depois de tudo que aconteceu?" Questionava-se sozinho deitado na cama ao lado dela.

Naruto então olhou para Hinata e começou a se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu durante a missão, eles andando abraçados pela rua, o tempo que eles passaram juntos e principalmente nos beijos que deram.

"Será que? Não pode ser, ela não iria gostar de um menino como eu." Nisso ele se lembrou de quando eles eram crianças e de como ela ficava tímida e envergonhada quando ele falava com ele e ainda fica.

Naruto passou a noite inteira pensando nisso e começou a perceber como ele tinha um carinho grande pela ela, e se lembrou do frio na barriga e da sensação quando beijou HInata aquela vez e também de como tinha gostado daquela "ceninha" que fizeram aquela noite.

"Será que eu to gostando dela? Agora eu entendo porque sempre fiquei mais preocupado com a Hinata do que com os outros quando saíamos em missão, principalmente quando ela estava em perigo, eu não pensava em nada, ficava furioso, queira salva-la de qualquer forma, sem pensar nas consequências. Não, eu devo tá louco, a Hinata não gosta de mim, uma menina certinha e meiga como ela não gostaria de mim. Mas não importa, eu já me decidi, quando ela acordar eu vou falar com ela, e ver se ela realmente gosta de mim e se eu também gosto dela como penso, as vezes pode ser só coisa da minha cabeça,mas mesmo assim eu vou falar com ela."

Naruto pegou no sono depois de ficar pensando em tudo isso, não dormiu muito pois logo seria hora de levantarem para se arrumar para a viagem de volta.


	4. Revelações e surpresas

**Notas do autor: **Eh galera último capítulo infelizmente... Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha fic... Desculpe qualquer erro, essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi e tbm sou nova no site como escritora hehe... Desculpas de novo... Boa leitura a todos bjos ^-^

**Revelações e surpresas**

Já era de manha e quando Naruto estava acordando percebeu que Hinata já ia se levantar da cama, então falou.

"Espera Hinata, não precisa ter pressa, ainda é cedo, vamos conversar um pouco."  
Hinata corou pela forma como ele disse e voltou a se deitar na cama.

"Qual foi a parte que você mais gostou da missão?"

Quando Naruto perguntou isso ela se entristeceu, mas para que ele não percebesse ela foi se levantando rapidamente.

"Naruto desculpa, mas eu quero tomar um banho, depois agente conversa tah!"

Naruto num impulso se sentou na cama e segurou o braço dela.

"Calma Hinata, por favor, só quero falar pra você qual foi a parte que eu mais gostei da missão." Disse ele com um olhar sincero.

Hinata corou um pouco, mas logo voltou a si.

"Agora não Naruto, eu não to com cabeça pra isso." Respondeu Hinata se soltando dele e indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Nem se eu te dissesse que a melhor parte pra mim, foi quando nós nos beijamos."

Hinata parou de andar e se virou para ele.

"N-Naruto..."

"Não fala nada Hinata deixa que eu falo. Desde aquele dia que nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez eu fiquei um pouco diferente, e ontem quando eu tava todo empolgado falando sobre a missão e você me disse que depois de tudo que tinha acontecido você achou que seu sonho se realizaria, no começo eu não entendi e fiquei a noite inteira pensando, o que me fez abrir os olhos e ver tudo o que você é pra mim, disso eu tenho certeza o que eu não sei é se eu to certo e você sente o mesmo, mas independente do que você vai dizer, eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você e que você significa muito pra mim." Disse Naruto olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

"M-mas e a Sakura?" Hinata gaguejou na hora de falar, pois ainda não acreditava no que estava escutando.

"Eu sei que sempre disse que amava ela, mas não sei nem se posso chamar de amor, acho que era apenas uma atração infantil, e além do mais ela nunca me tratou da forma que você me trata, ela sempre deixou claro que amava o Sasuke e não queria nada comigo, ela sempre me rejeitava, antes eu não percebia, mas agora eu sei, eu sinto sim um carinho muito grande pela Sakura, mas é um carinho de irmão, diferente do que eu sinto por você. Respondeu Naruto se aproximando mais dela e segurando sua mão.

Hinata estava sem palavras, não era possível que Naruto estivesse se declarando para ela, ela então tomou coragem e disse.

"Naruto eu também gosto de você, sempre gostei, eu sempre te observava de longe e me inspirava em você para seguir em frente e nunca desistir, mas eu não tinha coragem de te dizer isso por que tinha medo de me tornar um fardo pra você e acabar te atrapalhando."

"Não diga isso Hinata! Isso nunca iria acontecer, pelo contrario, só faria bem a nós dois." Respondeu Naruto a abraçando. "Hinata, pesculpa por não ter percebido antes, desculpa por te fazer esperar, eu sou um tolo mesmo."

"Não se condene assim Naruto, o importante é que agente ta aqui agora." Falou Hinata voltando a olhar nos olhos dele.

"Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você, você me conforta e me entende como ninguém." Exclamou Naruto com um olhar terno e um sorriso sincero que Hinata retribuiu da mesma forma, eles então ficaram em silencio e foram se aproximando aos poucos até selarem um beijo calmo, mas apaixonado, assim que lhes faltou ar eles se separaram, Hinata encostou a cabeça no peito de Naruto que lhe abraçou pela cintura, deu um sorriso e disse confiante.

"Agora eu tenho certeza!"

"Certeza de que?" Perguntou Hinata olhando para ele com o rosto ainda um pouco corado pelo beijo.

"Eu sabia que gostava de você, mas não tinha certeza da intensidade desse sentimento, mas agora eu tenho." Ele deu um selinho em Hinata, que corou e depois completou. "Hinata eu te amo, e amo quando você cora assim." Depois deu um sorriso, que foi o mesmo que fez Hinata se apaixonar por ele desde que o viu pela primeira vez.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, deu-lhe mais um selinho e respondeu.

"Eu também te amo Naruto e sempre te amei."

Então eles ficaram se curtindo ais um pouco e depois foram arrumar as coisas para voltar para Konoha.

Quando a equipe de busca chegou para pegar os quatro criminosos, Naruto foi até dono do hotel, pagou a hospedagem e se despediu de todos, Hinata fez o mesmo.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila e quando avistaram os portões da vila ficaram felizes, pois estavam em casa novamente, depois de uma missão complicada e cansativa. Quando chegaram mais perto viram todos os seus amigos esperando por eles e estranharam um pouco.

Ao chegarem Naruto falou alto e todo animado.

"Chegamos galera e missão cumprida!"

"Oi Naruto, como vocês estão?" Perguntou Sakura olhando sugestivamente para Hinata, mas Naruto não reparou. "E como foi a missão?" Completou empolgada.

"Foi bem, tirando duas vezes que quase fomos pegos, a primeira vez eu improvisei e conseguimos escapar." Enquanto falava isso Naruto deu uma olhada discreta para Hinata, que corou um pouco. "E na segunda vez se não fosse a Hinata sugerir que eu fizesse um clone meu e um dela, acho que não teríamos conseguido completar a missão."

_*Flash back on*_

_Os dois andavam se agarrando sob o olhar envergonhado do criminoso, pela sena que acabara de presenciar, eles continuaram se agarrando até que o bandido seguiu ao encontro dos outros, Naruto e Hinata se soltaram então Naruto disse._

"_Essa foi por pouco, mas agora vamos atrás dele por que eu sinto que vamos pegá-los."_

_Naruto já estava indo atrás dele quando Hinata chamou sua e disse._

"_Espera Naruto, eu acho melhor você fazer clones nossos para garantir no caso de sermos pegos de novo e também seria mais fácil nos aproximar deles sem correr riscos."_

_Naruto parou e respondeu._

"_Você tem razão Hinata é melhor mesmo, então encontre eles enquanto eu faço os nossos clones aqui."_

_Hinata então ativou seu byakugan e viu que eles estavam no corredor atrás dele então ela disse ao Naruto pa_ra irem na direção oposta para encurralarem os bandidos.

*Flash back off*

"Parabéns Hinata!" Disse Kiba. "E como você está?"

"To bem Kiba obrigada." Respondeu com seu jeito tímido.

"É isso então parabenizo e agradeço vocês pela missão cumprida." Disse Tsunade. "Agora quero que vocês levem os relatórios sobre a missão até minha sala, depois podem descansar, vocês ficarão uma semana de folga."

Hinata comemorou timidamente a noticia, enquanto Naruto vibrava de alegria, ele já estava indo levar os relatórios quando Tsunade chamou sua atenção.

"Hei Naruto você ta mais animado hoje que o normal. Aconteceualguma coisa durante a missão para que você ficasse assim?"

Naruto parou um instante, olhou para Tsunade que a encarava, depois olhou para HInata que também estava com uma cara mais alegre, ele sorriu para ela e se voltou para Tsunade.

"Na verdade tenho sim, durante essa missão aconteceram muitas coisas, inusitadas e até engraçadas, mas que eu gostei." Naruto disse essa ultima frase olhando para Hinata com um sorriso no rosto. "E esse conjunto de acontecimentos aos poucos foi me fazendo abrir os olhos para coisas que antes eu não eu não enxergava e que agora eu aprendi que me faz bem,no começo eu não estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo, mas depois de algumas palavras que uma pessoa me disse..." Olhou novamente para Hinata. "Tudo ficou muito claro e eu resolvi aceitar tudo isso com muita aleria, pois percebi que isso só me deixava mais alegre, mais forte, mais disposto a me superar, enfim é o que toda pessoa precisa para viver o melhor e mais feliz possível."

"Peraí, peraí! Quem é você e o que fez com o Naruto?!" Perguntou Ino em deboche pelo jeito romântico e totalmente diferente do amigo.

Naruto a encarou com um olhar mortal e com raiva e disse.

"Posso continuar ou não?"

"Como quiser Don Juan!" Ino continuava zoando o amigo.

Naruto se concentrou novamente no que estava falando antes de ser interrompido. Foi em direção a Hinata com um sorriso no rosto, parou de frente para ela e disse para todos escutarem.

"Hyuuga Hinata, você quer namorar comigo?"

Hinata cora um pouco e fala só par ele ouvir.

"Mas nós já não estamos juntos?"

"Sim, mas eu queria fazer o pedido oficial assim e mostrar para todos o quanto eu gosto de você." Respondeu Naruto no mesmo tom dando um lindo sorriso para ela que retribuiu e respondeu alto e para surpresa de todos sem gaguejar.

"Sim Naruto, logico que eu quero, foi o que eu sempre quis."

Todos viam a cena maravilhados, nunca imaginaram Naruto sendo tão romântico com uma menina, e muito menos Hinata falando o que sentia pelo Naruto sem gaguejar. Eles estavam sem palavras até que Naruto se virou para eles e disse.

"Pessoal eu quero que todos saibam que eu amo muito a Hinata e sempre vou amar. Ah! E Neji, pode ficar tranquilo agora, por que depois que eu falar com seu tio, eu serie responsável por proteger sua prima, viu! E não se preocupe eu o farei com gosto e pretendo manter essa responsabilidade pelo resto da vida." Disse Naruto dando um grande sorriso para todos.

Neji, por mais que considerasse Naruto um rival, sabia que estar perto dele era o que Hinata queria, então estava feliz por ela.

"Eu também amo muito o Naruto, sempre amei, e sempre vou amar! Mas eu acho que disso vocês já sabiam."

Todos já sabiam sim, mas ela nunca falou sobre isso abertamente, então isso foi mais um motivo de surpresa para todos.

Realmente esse namoro vai fazer muito bem aos dois, era o que todos que viam aquela cena pensavam.

Naruto e Hinata viraram de frente um para o outro novamente, eles se olharam nos olhos e Naruto disse.

"Nunca se esqueça, você é tudo na minha vida. Eu te amo Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Eu lutei muito para conseguir isso e agora eu vou fazer de tudo para que seja a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em nossas vidas. Eu também te amo Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Beija, beija, beija, beija, beija..." É o que os dois ouviram depois de se declararem, Naruto estava com um pouco de vergonha de beijar Hinata na frente de todos seua amigos até que, num movimento que fez todos ficarem espantados, Hinata o puxou para um beijo, Naruto que no começo ficou paralisado com ato dela depois começou a beija-la livremente, em um beijo totalmente apaixonado, enquanto no fundo eles ouviam todos seus amigos os aplaudindo e comentários do tipo *como um mudou o outro* ou *eles realmente formam um belo casal*.

Ainda se beijando ouviram Sakura falando com Tsunade.

"Eu disse que ia dar certo!"

Naruto parou de beijar Hinata e perguntou desconfiado.

"Como assim sabia que ia dar certo heim?"

"Naruto, a verdade é que essa missão foi um pedido de todos os seus amigos." Começou Tsunade.

Ele e Hinata a olhavam continuando sem entender, então ela continuou.

"Todos os seua amigos sabiam que Hinata gostava de você, só você que não via. Mas eles sabiam que você tinha um carinho muito grande por ela, então Sakura teve a ideia de manda-los em uma missão forjada e que vocês tivessem que fingir que eram namorados, assim ficariam mais próximos e talvez você percebesse o que ela sentia e começasse a sentir o mesmo, ou Hinata criasse coragem para se declarar para você. Como esse plano de juntar vocês foi apoiados por todos eu não tive como recusar, além de eu também querer muito que isso acontecesse." Tsunade deu um sorriso terno para os dois, se aproximou de Naruto e disse em seu ouvido. "Cuide bem dela viu, você não vai encontrar mais ninguém que te ame como ela ama, você merece estar com ela e ela mais que tudo também merece estar com você." Naruto retribuiu o sorriso dando a resposta para Tsunade com um simples movimento com a cabeça.

De certa forma, Naruto e Hinata ficaram espantados com a iniciativa de seus amigos, eles se encararam então se viraram para todos novamente com sorrisos nos rosto e Naruto disse demonstrando toda sua alegria.

"Por isso que eu adoro todos vocês, sinceramente, são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter, se não fossem vocês talvez eu não percebesse que a Hinata é a mulher da minha vida, ou pelo menos demoraria mais tempo pra descobrir." Ele puxou Hinata pela cintura deu um selinho nela, colocou a mão na nuca como de costume e completou. "Vocês sabem que eu sou um pouco lerdo às vezes neh!"

Todos deram risada então Naruto escutou uma voz conhecida bem dizer.

"Você não é um 'pouco lerdo', você é muito lerdo, até eu abri os olhos antes de você e percebi que alguém gostava de mim de verdade." Essas palavras foram ditas, em um tom de deboche, por ninguém menos que Sasuke. Isso mesmo ele havia voltado para Konoha e a pessoa a quem ele se referia só podia ser a Sakura que nesse momento estava abraçada a ele. Ele não perdia a oportunidade de zombar de Naruto, ele viu a cara que o loiro fez para ele como se estivesse o xingando, então deu um sorriso vitorioso.

"E se não fosse vocês eu nunca teria tido coragem de me declarar para o Naruto." Agora era Hinata que falava, se mostrando muito feliz e em seguida dando em Naruto mais um beijo apaixonado, e recebendo novamente as palmas e desejos de felicidade de todos que estavam ali.

*Os dois fazem bem um para o outro, espero que esse amor de muitos frutos, desejo a eles toda a felicidade do mundo, e que esse amor dure para sempre, pois com certeza isso foi e vai continuar sendo o melhor para os dois.* Esses eram os votos de Sakura para o mais novo casal e as mudanças inusitadas que esse romance trouxe para eles.

**Fim!**


End file.
